Field
Example embodiments relate a method of displaying an electronic vaping device, display packages with a divider for displaying a selected portion of an electronic vaping device, blanks for forming a box for containing an electronic vaping device, and/or a method of manufacturing a display package for an electronic vaping device.
Related Art
In electronic vaping devices, a pre-vapor formulation is vaporized within the electronic vaping devices. The pre-vapor formulation is a material or combination of materials that may be transformed into a vapor. For example, the pre-vapor formulation may be a liquid, solid and/or gel formulation including, but not limited to, water, beads, solvents, active ingredients, ethanol, plant extracts, natural or artificial flavors, and/or vapor formers such as glycerine and propylene glycol. The pre-vapor formulation may contain flavoring agents such as tobacco flavor, menthol, and others, to enhance the experience of the electronic vaping device.
A packing concept particularly suited for the packaging of aerosol generating articles (or, alternatively, electronic vapor generating devices) is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/843,314 (published as U.S. Publication No. 2014/0262871 A1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.